One Day of Freedom
by Ayumu Aikawa
Summary: CR-SO1 is given the day out of his cell not completely free the one responsible for him tries his best to make friends with the surgeon.  changed the rating to allow chapters 3-the end there probably will be blood.
1. the offer

**One Day of Freedom**

**This is just chapter 1 I just thought of this story one day and wrote it down I might add on to it depending on my free time. As for comments if I did something wrong tell me what I did wrong don't just say "it sucks" or "it's good" tell me where I can improve on my writing and if it's positive tell me what I did right.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the characters from trauma team they are owned by ATLUS. I do however own my own name.**

P.O.V: CR-SO1

*KA-CLUNK* the noise of large metal doors opening fills my cell. "?" the blinding light fills the room, my arm moving up covering my eyes, as they adjust to the sudden light. "Who's there?" my voice echo's slightly in the room, "you've been given the day outside of your cell." My expression shows confusion "why?" it is a simple question but, I don't understand why I'm suddenly being let out for the day. "It wasn't my idea, I got notice form the FBI that you were to be let out for the day, of course you won't be alone, you will meet the one responsible for you once we get to Resurgam", "…", "shouldn't you be happy?". I look up slightly my crimson eyes not showing emotion. "When do we leave?" my voice is soft and quiet. "Right now" the man's voice echo's through the room. I slowly stand and follow him to the transport vehicle, which takes me to Resurgam.

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it. I probably won't add to this for a while but be patient a new chapter will be added.**


	2. first encounter

**Chapter 2 is complete and about twice of 3 time larger than chapter 1. To answer a question in my reviews for chapter one yes getting a day off jail is completely legal...or so i'm told.**

A few hours later:Outside resurgam

P.O.V:still CR-SO1 (for now)

The transport vehicle pulls up to Resurgam's front entrance, I slowly open my door and step out of the vehicle starting with my left foot "..." I glance around my eyes had adjusted to the daylight on the way to Resurgam "where is the one responsible for me?" I ask not really caring I'd adjusted to living in my cell but it was nice to see daylight every now and then.

P.O.V switch: myself (Devyn)

"Damn i'm late!" I exclaim looking at my alarm clock "stupid alarm never went off" I quickly get ready and leave, eating a piece of toast as I leave as it is my breakfast. –gotta hurry- I repeat to myself as I sprint towards Resurgam, nearing my destination I see the transport vehicle leaving.-come on just a little more- I break into a dead sprint my speed increasing , Resurgam getting closer by the second. I burst through the front doors panting and out of breath, "d-did i make it in time?" I ask between gasps, "yes we just got here" CR-SO1 responds. "Ok good" I collaspe into a chair still gasping for air, "...are you alright?" He asks looking slightly concerned, "I should be fine" i respond my breathing returning to a normal rythem. "..." silence, I laugh slightly nervous, "are you ready to go?" I ask wanting to end the long standing silence. "Yes" is his response, "alright where do you want to go?" –I feel like i'm interrogating him with all these questions- I think to myself. "where do i want to go?" CR-SO1 asks surprised that he got a choice in where to go because he never really got a choice in prison. "yes where do you want to go? We can go almost anywhere you want to go", "..." there is a long pause before he answers my question "I would like to go to the pier?" his answer has the inflection placed apon a question. "alright then lets get going" my voice is almost too cheerful, I start walking towards the door stopping just in front of it, I turn back around with a sheepish grin "right you first" CR-SO1 just nods and exits the hospital. I leave immideatly after and thus begins the 8 minute long walk to the pier.

**There thats longer right? And still good? I have chapter 3 in the works right now and it should be uploaded by the end of next week if time permits me to do that**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. the mysterious gift

**Well chapter 3...from here on it should be clearer than the first 2 chapters I kind of wrote the first two chapters in like 10 minutes at about 1 A.M so I'll start writing during the day**

**Also here is the gist of what i was getting at in chapter 1-2... basically it was just the "hey you have the day out of jail but not really" deal and the introduction of myself into the story...trust me it gets better during this chapter...i hope . ...if not I'll give up on this story and make a new one ^.^.**

The pier

(To me the pier always seemed crowed and noisy but today something was different there weren't that many people and of those that were very quiet...anyway back to the story)

As we arrived at the pier it was almost deserted after all it was just after noon, "..." i look around only seeing one or two other people here, "..." CR-SO1 continued walking towards an empty bench when i notice this I quickly catch up with him –why exactly would he want to come here- I think "I heard that there would be something here". "Alright" my response is simple but seems to be accepted, looking around the pier a shout for help rings through the air "! COME ON SOMEONE NEEDS HELP" I leap to my feet not remembering sitting down grabbing CR-SO1 by the wrist almost dragging him behind me towards the source of the shout. Upon arriving at the scene my vision picks up a man lying on the ground I rush over not really looking around multiple wounds on the man like he was attacked by an animal "W-what caused this?" I ask not indicating who I'm talking too. Blood starts pooling around the man "dammit" –I have to do something quickly or this guys going to die- I close my eyes (CR-SO1 on the phone to Resurgam) my hands seem to emit a bluish light that travels up my arms and around my body opening my eyes I lightly press my hands on the man's least injured arm the bluish light looking like it's traveling through my body and into the man's arm the man's wounds slowly start closing, as the last wound closes the bluish light disappears as I collapse soon after my arms and legs start twitching, a reddish light is produced I slowly stand energy having returned somewhat as the light fades I double over and hack blood. The blood spatters on the ground the surgeon turns looking at me not really sure about what just happened. "j-just get the ambulance here" my speech is slurred slightly as more blood hits the ground, after uttering these words the sound of sirens is heard in the distance. "The ambulance is on its way" the surgeon assures "g-good transport the man first", "what? Why?" the surgeon is confused by my wishes as it appears that I'm injured more "because he's still injured I've only delayed the blood loss for now the wounds will open up again soon as is the downfall of this curse placed upon me". The ambulance arrives the paramedic running towards me I wave them towards the unconscious man, the paramedic doesn't understand as the man looks completely fine as my consciousness fades I see the paramedic saying something to me but I cannot hear what is being said. I watch as the man is loaded into the ambulance then lose consciousness.

**This is almost a full page on Microsoft word just though I would put it out there but anyway chapter 3 done….I might revise this chapter later if I get a better idea for it or an idea for an add-on to it alright REVIEWS PLEASE they are a great way to learn what I'm doing right/wrong!**


	4. explainations

**Alright I'm back after a short battle with writer's block I have a new chapter in mind just to notify you all everything NOT said by the P.O.V character will be underlined well here goes...again.**

P.O.V: myself

Eyes slowly opening human shaped blurs are present in my vision, as it sharpens the blurs become clearer. One I recognise the others I don't, the only one that I recognise is CR-SO1.

"Sorry I guess I have some things to explain don't I?"

My voice comes out scratchy and soft barely heard by the doctor that I'm addressing,

"..."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!"

The loud and rather unexpected response comes from the female paramedic.

"Could you please...keep your voice down?"

I ask choosing my words carefully. The paramedic seemed like the type of person to fly off the handle at the slightest misspoken word.

"Maria shut your trap would you you're scaring the kid"

My focus shifts to the doctor that just spoke the one with the cigarette in his mouth and a large amount of greenish hair

"H-hey I'm not a kid"

I say rather defensively at the remark the doctor made.

Almost instantly the two start arguing. I ignore them as the argument seemed pointless

"Are those two always like that?"

My question isn't directed to anyone in particular but out of the three doctors not involved in the argument a rather large male speaks up.

"Unfortunately yes"

My attention shifting back to the argument I finally decide to do something about it

"PIPE DOWN!"

I shout at the two silencing them at least for the moment

"You wanted me to explain what had happened to me right?"

"Right"

The doctors reply

"Before I can explain I have a question for you...do you know of something called the healing touch?"

The doctors that were being addressed by me had confused looks on their faces at the mentioning of the healing touch one female that I hadn't noticed entering the room spoke from the doorway

"Yes I do know about the healing touch. What about it?"

Startled by the seemingly sudden appearance of this woman I pause a little too long in my response

"Well I possess something similar to the healing touch if I'm correct the healing touch lets the doctor focus to the point where time seems to slow down in their minds?"

"That is correct"

"well mine takes my energy to temporarily close the wound and stop blood loss for a few seconds as that's happening I need to be focused to the point that time stops this is also achieved by the activation of my ability the down fall of this is

One: it is only temporary

Two: it is extremely dangerous to me

And three: it uses a lot of my own energy

It's dangerous in the sense of if the injuries are too great I could potentially die from my body not having enough energy to function properly and it will just shut down"

"... but you got up after using it explain that"

The surgeon that I was in charge of looking after speaks

"That is a great question the reason that happened is because...I'm the natural host for a virus"

"WHAT?"

The doctors seemed rather shocked by this

"Yes this virus that I am host to doesn't have a name currently...be that as it may if it infects another human the symptoms closely resemble the symptoms given by G.U.I.L.T "

The female that had startled me had a somewhat shocked look on her face I could only guess but judging by the look I though that she might be thinking something along the lines of _how could this kid know about G.U.I.L.T _. My speculation proved to be somewhat right when she asked

"how do you know about G.U.I.L.T?"

"That is a question better left for another time"

**There it is...wow this is my longest chapter yet 2 and a ¼ pages long wasn't expecting that. Hope it was enjoyed and worth the wait I'll try and have chapter 5 posted by Christmas you probably won't see many additions by me until then**


	5. Emergency

**Chapter 5...I'll keep this intro part here short!**

P.O.V: myself

A cold winter wind howled through the slightly open window in the dimly lit hospital room where I was staying a few stray flakes of snow finding their way through the open window with the winds assistance. It was nearing dark the Prison had been notified that I was in the hospital so the date of the young surgeons' day of freedom was pushed back one day

_Even though I had to basically beg for that to happen at least it did _

I thought to myself my eyes fixed on the darkened scene outside the snow falling lightly towards the ground resting there though it would probably be gone in the morning it was still nice. In the middle of my thoughts I heard the door slam open my gaze quickly swinging towards the door the female paramedic was standing there what was her name again...

"Maria right?"

I question faintly remembering that it was one of the names vocalised.

"Right"

She nodded slightly along with her answer.

"What brings you here?"

I question staring back out the window again somewhat transfixed by the falling snow. The one thing I wasn't expecting came out of her mouth

"Where's CR-SO1? There was an accident and some of the patients need surgery NOW"

"How should I know? I'm not babysitting him right now!"

My response came out a little bitter sounding. Unfortunately for me this sent the paramedic off the handle.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! GIVE IT A BREAK IF I KNEW OF ANYONE ELSE THAT KNEW WHERE HE WAS I WOULD'VE ASKED THEM IF NOBODY CAN FIND HIM PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

This seemed a little childish for my view point much like a tantrum but it made me do something I don't think either of us was expecting

"If you need someone to operate I'll do what I can to keep them alive you look of CR-SO1"

I almost instantly regretted what I just said

"YOU'LL WHAT? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A MEDICAL LICENCE?"

Maria's voice came out in a tone that was almost saying _are you kidding me_.

"I said I'll operate on the patients to keep them alive while you find CR-SO1... as for the medical licence...I do have one...sort of"

I purposely mumbled the last part hoping that it couldn't be heard.

"SORT OF? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SORT OF HAVE A MEDICAL LICENCE?"

Losing it there she grabbed me by the collar of the shirt lifting me slightly I avoid eye contact with her.

"J-just let me operate I promise that none of them will die under my watch"

I didn't really answer any of her questions I was hoping that the promise that I made would be enough to convince her to both let me go and to let me save the lives' that were at stake while we spoke

"Fine. I'll leave this to you then"

As she still had me by the shirt collar she threw me back on to the white fabric of the hospital bed running off before poking her head back in the door of the room

"Operating room 3 is where the patients are getting transported. NOW GET MOVING"

The shout had startled me I immediately got up my left foot caught in the sheet of the hospital bed causing me to fall face first onto the black tile floor.

"OW!"

After a moment of pain I get to my feet stumbling slightly over my own feet as I run out the door slamming it shut behind me. The beige and white walls becoming a blur as I sprint down the hallway

"MOVE!"

I shout ahead hoping that I would be heard. Nurses, doctors, and patients alike got out of my way. A Skidding around a turn on my heels I slam full speed into a closed door. A few seconds later I back up slightly making sure my nose wasn't broken after making sure it wasn't I headed through the door into the operating room.

"Alright time to operate"

I mumble to myself turning the water on washing up and getting ready to operate upon heading into the room with the operating table I saw multiple patients most in critical condition. Instantly focusing I head to the first of many patients grabbing sutures noticing the man that looked to be in his mid 20's had multiple lacerations centered on his upper body.

"This is not good...but I have a promise to keep and I intend on doing just that"

I exclaim a nurse coming up behind me.

"E-excuse me"

She stammered slightly startling me to the point I almost dropped the sutures

"W-WOAH"

Spinning around on the heels of my sneakers I face the nurse.

"s-sorry about that but are you operating here?"

"Yes for now I am"

I state having clamed down slightly turning back to the patient I quickly glance at the vitals...they were in the red

"!"

I quickly set to work stitching closed the lacerations blood staining the gloves that had been a pristine white until a few moments ago.

"I NEED STABLIZER HERE"

I shout as I hadn't noticed that the nurse was still standing behind me, probably scaring her slightly.

"R-Right away"

The nurse hurriedly went to get the stabilizer from a cabinet across the operating room

"Oh and nurse sorry for yelling I didn't realise you were still behind me...would you mind telling me your name? Just so I don't need to call you nurse or miss for the time being"

_There's not much else I can do for this guy besides stabilizing him the vitals worry me though they were 70 just a few minutes ago now they're at 20...10!_

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! This is not good"

_I have to use it I can't let this patient die not here not now!_

Closing my eyes my hands emit a bluish glow only visible by myself (If I were looking that is)

_Not just one I have to hit this whole room!_

The glow spreads over my body surrounding me in the light I slowly open my eyes to me time has stopped I lightly press my hands on the man before me's left arm. To me only the light around me travels down my arms as this is going on the vitals raise significantly from 10 up to about 80. I take my hands off the man and walk over to the next patient placing my hands on the, what looks to be 20 old female the bluish light again traveling down my arms the minor lacerations and some of the deeper ones close for now the Woman's vitals raising as well from about 20 to 90. Moving on to the third patient it is clearly visible that he is the worst out of the three deep lacerations covered his chest some second and third degree burns were present there was glass shards embedded everywhere on this 10 year olds body

_Dammit what happened that the damage is this extensive! Ugh...I can't keep this up I need to do this one normally_

The blue light around me goes out as it does my eyes roll back slightly my vision clouding I fell myself start to fall backwards.

"D-doctor is everything alright?"

The nurse asks concerned that while she had her back turned I had fallen into this state

"D-don't c-call me a d-doctor"

A faint reddish glow again only visible by me covers my body. The virus that I was the host for was doing its job giving back energy as it multiplied.

"I-I have l-lives' to save"

I say standing up looking back over the boys injuries.

_Damn this is not good it looks like I'll be doing an invasive surgery...Where the hell is Maria and CR-SO1?_

**Just note here the story will be following Maria Torres for now I will tell you when it goes back to my P.O.V**

_Dammit where the hell is he! _This was the only thing going through Paramedic Maria Torres's head at the moment as she ran up and down the corridors at Resurgam. Her "job" is to locate the surgeon CR-SO1 and get him to operating room 3 as fast as possible. Her feet hit the ground hard as she almost swings around a corner not taking the time to look around she kept running. In an ironic turn of events her lack of looking before she started running made her run right into a white barrier...A doctor's coat...The owner of said coat turned around revealing himself to be none other than...

**HA Just though I'd end it there for purposes of suspense and to let all your imaginations take over to try and figure out who the mysterious doctor is! Well just as a treat I'll have chapter 6 out by Christmas!**


	6. solution

**Here it is the ending of all the suspense...but before that happens let's check in on the operations in progress.**

"_This isn't good I'm starting to lose consciousness I don't know how long I can last" _this single thought echoes throughout my head, my hands starting to shake, my vision blurring _"Come on just one more left" _I was referring to the boy on the operating table in front of me.

Grabbing the scalpel my hands shaking even more the scalpel almost falling from my hand I quickly make an incision into the boys abdomen doing so quickly so the incision would be as straight as possible.

"A-alright operating field op-"CRASHI topple over along with the tools beside me

"D-Doctor!" the nurse turns to find me on the ground.

"_COME ON GET UP! GET UP!" _I was shouting in my head my body not listening to me

**Alright now back to where the other chapter left off**

Clattering was heard throughout the beige coloured hallway in Resurgam.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a rather grumpy Diagnostician shouted as he almost got run over from behind causing him to spill his morning cup of coffee all over himself and the previously pristine white tile floor.

"SHUT UP" Maria shouted at him her voice full of malice and venom.

Trying to avoid a beating Gabe asks "what died in your corn flakes this morning?"

Probably not the best thing to say to Maria let alone when she was angry

Grabbing him by the shirt collar Maria slams Gabe into the wall hard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Maria shouts at him despite their close proximity to each other.

"Whoa calm down Maria" Gabe pleads knowing that if he pissed her off anymore a serious beating was coming his way

A beeping noise was heard from a small speaker about halfway down the hallway at the ceiling this noise being the intercom starting up "D-doctor Torres the...um...doctor just collapsed I'm not sure what to do could you come and help me please"

"GREAT JUST GREAT" Maria shouts again forgetting that she was still holding Gabe against the wall "that idiot can't even handle operating on his own"

"Um Maria could you put me down?" Gabe asks after trying to free himself to no avail. "Who's this "doctor" the nurse was talking about?"

Maria drops Gabe to the ground "that kid you diagnosed the one that came in with CR-SO1"

"WHAT? That idiot he's in no condition to be operating" Gabe said suddenly serious "Maria were you looking for the kid to go operate?"

"No I was looking for a damn cookie...of course I was looking for the kid" Maria says again raising her voice past the necessary level.

"Fine I was going to help you but never mind that now" Gabe chuckles a bit and starts walking away

"Where do you think you're going! You're helping me!" Maria grabs the back of Gabe's' lab coat dragging him behind her.

"How do you expect me to help?" Gabe whines being pulled backwards "and why are you so strong Maria?"

"How are you going to help...Don't make me laugh you're going to find the kid while I go back to the operating room and keep the patients stable" Maria shouts at him and starts heading back to the operating room "oh and Gabe it's called exercise..You should try it sometime"

"..." Gabe was completely silent possibly trying to formulate a response to what Maria had said to him.

**Now then where to go next...how about we take a trip to CR-SO1's location!**

A bright almost blinding light fills a rather small white room the light coming from a small window located near the ceiling white bars half the room on one side is a chair and a small cabinet with a coffee maker on it.

On the other a bed with white sheets covering it sitting on the bed was none other than CR-SO1 his crimson eyes staring at the door through the bars just waiting for something to happen to allow him to get out of his makeshift prison...hey at least it wasn't dark and freezing in here.

"...Where is everyone?" He asks himself quietly still staring at the door "I was looking forward to being outside today but considering the sun it might be better if I were indoors so I don't damage my skin"

Of course this was just an excuse he made for himself the truth was that he desperately wanted to get outside and see what a city had to offer.

Just as he finished talking to himself the door opened CR-SO1 regained his normal blank composure his eyes meeting with the eyes of none other than...Doctor Hank Freebird.

**And you all thought it was going to be Gabe didn't you?**

"Hey I was just going to get lunch you want anything?" Hank asks

"..." CR-So1 looks at the clock in the room above the door seeing it was around noon. "Uh...no thanks I'm not really hungry now"

"Are you sure?" Hank asks slightly concerned

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine" CR-SO1 was quick to respond maybe a little too quickly.

"Alright see you later then" Hank waves slightly as he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

CR-SO1 could hear the intercom it sounded like a robotic voice

"Doctor Cunningham have you considered the fact that there is a 98% chance that he is in his room" the robotic voice queries.

"Where do you think I'm going RONI back to the lounge to get another cup of coffee?" Gabe snaps at the intercom

"Considering your previous actions I can conclude that there is a 99.95% chance that you will do exactly that" RONI responds

"Thanks for that assessment RONI next time don't give me an assessment unless I ask" Gabe says just wanting to end the conversation with his robotic "assistant" why he would need one anyways he was after all "Resurgam's brightest" or at least this is what he was so often told by other doctors.

"Dammit Maria why did you drag me into this I could've just gone back to my office and taken a nap but now I have to go around this hospital looking for the kid" Gabe said obviously angered.

"Who's there?" CR-SO1's voice was quiet through the closed door

"THERE YOU ARE!" Gabe shouts through the door

**Now time to check in with what Maria's doing**

"DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL IS GABE AND THE KID?" Maria angrily shouts as she rounds the corner to the operating room.

Running into the operating room Maria spots the child on the operating table and open incision on his abdomen

_So he collapsed while starting an operation..._

"D-doctor Torres" The nurse says tugging slightly on the paramedics arm

Getting snapped back to reality Maria turns to the nurse "Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something about him?" The nurse asks pointing at the collapsed "Doctor" on the ground near the operating table.

"That idiot" Maria grumbles under her breath

"No you get him away from this table I'll take care of stabilizing the patient until Gabe shows up with the kid" Maria tells the nurse in a very serious voice.

"O-ok" The nurse replies.

The Nurse takes hold of both my wrists and drags me across the floor on my back out of the way. Maria Jumps over to the operating table getting to work quickly on the boy.

**Now jumping around a lot here we go again back to where Gabe and CR-SO1 are ^.^ don't you just love jumping around the story? (Hint the correct answer is...well whatever you want it to be of course)**

"Please calm down Doctor Cunningham" The surgeon flatly states "This is a hospital after all"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Gabe practically shouted at him

"H-hey let's just go if this is really as bad as what you've told me then we need to hurry" CR-SO1 replies

*Beep, Beep* (I think that this is a good noise for an intercom to make) "[doctors it seems that the operation is getting out of hand you need to hurry]" *click* the robotic voice cuts out.

"Fine let's go then" Gabe grumbles.

"Ok" CR-SO1 agrees.

Immediately after this CR-SO1 and Gabe leave towards the operation room as the exited the room they missed a pair of eyes watching them from a dark corner.

**YAY finally got around to finishing Chapter 6! *Throws confetti up in the air* YAY!**


End file.
